Juste toi ItaDei
by Reshizec
Summary: Joyeux anniversaire, Deidara!


"'tachi, eh oh!"

Kisame fit un signe de main répété devant le visage dudit "'tachi", qui ne répondit que par un soupir lassé. Il avait les yeux bien ouverts mais ne semblait pas voir ce qu'il se passait juste en face de lui.

"'taaachiii! Y'a ton p'tit frère juste derrière toi, même qu'il veut te tuer!"

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du brun, le requin se tourna vers les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

"Bah ça alors, c'est vraiment bizarre! Faudrait qu'il ait un petit électrochoc, ou quelque chose comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à votre avis? interrogea Hidan.

-Tobi sait! Tobi sait! Itachi-san est a-mou-reux!

-Ooh, intéressant! Un Uchiha est donc capable de ressentir une telle émotion?! Oh, pardon! Rectification : un Uchiha est donc capable de ressentir une émotion?!"

Une voix le coupa dans son délire étrange, le faisant presque sauter au plafond.

"Ferme-là, Kisame. J'essaie de réfléchir tranquillement.

-Ouah! Incroyable, fit ce dernier après un léger moment d'hésitation. Le grand Uchiha Itachi nous fait l'honneur d'entendre sa voix, oh si grandiose! Devons-nous nous mettre à genoux, où bien…?"

Et spaf, une dure gifle de Pain adressé à Kisame suffit à le faire taire.

"Dis-nous donc ce qui te pousse à vouloir réfléchir "tranquillement", Itachi.

-Moi je dis qu'il est amoureux! s'exclama Konan.

-Mais non! C'est Tobi qui l'a dit!"

La personne concernée par toutes ces remarques qui lui semblaient futiles sembla un instant surpris, n'ayant pas écouté le commentaire la première fois qu'il avait été dit.

"Moi, amoureux? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, au juste?

-Tes réactions… où plutôt : ton manque de réaction. Ça fait trois heures qu'on tente désespérément d'attirer ton attention - et pour ça toutes les méthodes sont bonnes! - en faisant des trucs qui, habituellement, t'énervent, comme t'appeler "'tachi" ou te parler de ton petit frère, et résultat : zéro! Bon, et si tu nous faisais un peu confiance, pour une fois?"

Itachi baissa les yeux une petite minute, réfléchissant. Devait-il leur dire la chose, où plutôt la personne, qui le préoccupait tellement? Il pesait le pour et le contre.

"Bon, et si tu nous disais qui c'est, hein?

-Aucune chance, c'est un secret! il décida. Enfin, je veux dire : c'est personne! Absolument personne! se reprit-il. Oubliez ça.

-Tu t'es trahi, remarqua Kakuzu.

-Même pas vrai!

-Si c'est vrai. Plus que vrai, même. Allez, dis-nous qui c'est! Sauf si c'est Deidara, tout nom est bon à prendre." ricana Hidan.

L'Uchiha sursauta à l'entente du nom de la seule personne absente de la salle. Comment avaient-ils trouvé si facilement? Il avait pourtant pensé avoir assez caché ses sentiments! Avait-il été découvert?

"P-pourquoi Deidara?"

Il espérait que sa légère hésitation était passé inaperçue, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

"Une seconde, me dis pas que… OH PUTAIN! ITACHIT'ESPASAMOUREUXDEDEIDARAQUANDMÊME?! (Itachi t'es pas amoureux de Deidara quand même?!)

-Désolé d'avance pour la totalité des membres ici présents, si ce crétin d'Uchiha réponds oui, dit posément Pain.

-Comment avez-vous deviné, sérieusement? soupira Itachi, attristé de n'avoir pas pu garder son secret plus longtemps.

-ITACHI!" s'écrièrent la quasi-totalité de l'Akatsuki.

Sasori, qui se sentait délaissé - pauvre de lui! - car, n'ayant pas encore parlé, il ne servait pas encore à grand-chose, jugea bon d'expliquer certaines choses à l'Uchiha, qui semblait assez perturbé :

"En fait, tu n'es pas le seul à être amoureux de Deidara. Disons-le clairement : nous sommes tous, ici, amoureux de lui. Tous, à l'exception de lui-même, 'l'égoophilie" n'existant pas encore, que je sache."

Un long moment de silence remplit la pièce suite à ces paroles ô combien philosophiques, tandis qu'Itachi tentait d'assimiler ce qu'avait dit le rouquin. Il n'était pas le seul à être amoureux du beau blond?

"Quelqu'un a vu mon shampooing?"

Un Deidara torse nu, vêtu simplement d'une serviette de bain apparu devant la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Sans trop comprendre comment, Itachi parvint à maîtriser le saignement de nez qui menaçait de se montrer. Saignement de nez qui devint très présent chez les autres personnages de la pièce.

"Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-DEIDARA! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?! s'énerva Kisame. On va se retrouver à neuf sur toi si tu continues à jouer les nudistes!

-Les DEMI-nudistes! il pointa sa serviette du doigt. Et désolé, j'ai jamais choisi d'avoir un corps de rêve ultra-sexy qui frôle la perfection!

-Et modeste, avec ça…

-Ah, et apprends à compter! Vous êtes seulement huit à être complètement fooous de moi, pas neuf!

-Minute! Il est au courant que vous…?! réalisa Itachi.

-Ouais. Et pour répondre à ta petite provocation, Deidara… je confirme qu'on est bien neuf à vouloir te sauter dessus à ce moment précis.

-Si tu comptes Zetsu pour deux, aussi…

-OK, OK. Ça fait dix, avec lui… eux!

-Hein?"

Le requin soupira, avant de se mettre à compter sur ses doigts :

"Ben oui : y'a moi, Tobi, Sasori, Pain-sama, Itachi, Hid…

-ITACHI?!"

Le concerné se cacha le visage d'une main, une soudaine envie de faire des sushis pour le repas d'anniversaire d'un certain blond mignon.

"T'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois?! cria-t-il, hors de lui.

-Aah, c'était un secret? Bah mince alors." ricana Kisame.

Se remettant de sa récente surprise, Deidara s'approcha lentement d'Itachi, redoutant une attaque violente due aux Sharingans de celui-ci. Il s'arrêta en face de lui, tandis que le brun écartait lentement ses doigts pour voir pourquoi le blond s'était tant approché de lui. Ce dernier avança doucement sa main vers lui, et caressa tendrement sa joue, souriant.

"Itachi, tu es… amoureux de moi?"

Celui-ci respira plus ou moins calmement, tentant de calmer son coeur qui battait plus vite de seconde en seconde.

"Oui, mais un de plus ou de mois, ça ne change pas grand-chose, tu ne crois pas? Ou peut-être que ça flatte ton ego.

-..."

Le blond continua de caresser délicatement la joue du brun. Il lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Oh que si, ça change tout… viens."

Il l'entraîna rapidement hors de la pièce, sous les regards surpris des autres membres. À peine furent-ils sortis de la pièce qu'Itachi se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le torse chaud de Deidara collé à lui. Il s'attendait à une explosion irréfléchie et violente de la part de son blond, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce que celui-ci avait prévu.

"Je n'ai strictement rien à foutre des autres cons de l'Akatsuki… c'est juste toi."

L'Uchiha n'eut pas le temps de plus réagir qu'il sentit les lèvres de son amour se presser contre les siennes. Le baiser s'intensifia durant quelques minutes, puis : 

"Et si tu me disais ce que je veux entendre, Itachi?

-E-euh… joyeux anniversaire, Deidara?"

Ce dernier ria doucement, amusé.

"C'est trop mignon de ta part de t'en être souvenu, mais… je parlais d'autre chose, mon beau."

Un nouveau baiser s'engagea, le brun comprit ce que voulait dire l'autre.

"Oh, euh… je t'aime Deidara.

-Moi aussi, Itachi. Juste toi et personne d'autre.

-Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour."


End file.
